Si puedo volverte a ver
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Para tenerte necesito una espada... para tener una espada te necesito a ti
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kubo Tite-sama… a quien estoy pensando en demandar por daños a mi salud si no deja a Rukia con Ichigo

_Millares y millares de años_

_No serían suficientes_

_Para expresar_

_Ese pequeño segundo de eternidad_

_En el que me besaste_

_En el que te bese_

**El jardín, Jacques Prévret **

Cap. 1 El mundo que creamos por besarnos

Rukia tenía aquel papel entre sus manos… miraba con tristeza las palabras, era la primera vez que desde la sociedad de almas enviaban ese tipo de mensajes escritos, pero como bien decían las palabras del documento, Aizen ya no estaba y no había necesidad de quedarse más tiempo en la tierra… ni de ver a sus amigos o de pasar tiempo con la familia Kurosaki y menos de estar con Ichigo, sola en el cuarto del sustituto pensaba que podría decir esta vez… y hablando del pelinaranja este llegaba a paso lento caminando por la calle… escuchando una canción que le había pasado Keigo al reproductor mp3 la verdad no le ponía atención, llego hasta su cuarto y encontró a Rukia sentada en su cama

-Oii enana… ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? Ya que tienes espacio con Yuzu y Karin deberías dejar invadir mi espacio personal-Como siempre, en vez de un "hola ya llegue" saludaba a su manera

-Ichigo- Pero algo difirió, ella no le contesto algo como "Me da la gana estar aquí animal ¿alguna queja?" lo que llamo la atención del chico

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- Pregunto al ver la seriedad que tenía la pelinegra…luego sonrió socarrón- ¿Estas triste por lo de la graduación? jajaja por favor- Rukia no dejaba de ver el suelo… pero tenía tiempo para despedirse aunque no quisiera hacerlo así que por ese día… solo por ese día quería ser una chica mas sin problemas

-Claro que no animal… solo quería hablar contigo seriamente…te propongo un trato- Sin ser salvaje o sonar deprimida pasaría buenos momentos y haría grandes recuerdos

-Si estas pensando chantajearme para comprarte otro conejo deforme resulta ser que no tengo dinero- Con la guardia arriba, como siempre debía ser cuando ella le proponía algo

-Salgamos- Ichigo paso de un color normal a un rojo carmesí en cuestión de minutos ¿la enana acababa de decir lo que había escuchado o estaba soñando o quizás ella no sabía el significado de esas palabras?

-¿Por qué pones esa cara de idiota?... Ichigo estoy hablando enserio… ¿mañana te parece bien?-Pregunto al ver que el sustituto estaba en la Luna

-Ru...Rukia…. ¿estás hablando enserio?- Al fin abrió la boca, sin poder bajar el color de su rostro

-Claro… así que dime ¿saldrás conmigo o no?- Ichigo parpadeo… no era que le desagradara pero se suponía que sería al revés… como le educaron, el hombre debe invitar a salir

-Bueno… pero… que no sea una de tus bromas enana- Rukia sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía sorprendiéndole que estuviera feliz por salir con él… aunque las preguntas incómodas aparecían en su mente ¿Rukia lo quería de esa manera? ¿Él quería que ella pensara así de su persona? ¿Por qué estaba emocionado? ¿Por qué era ella la causa de esa felicidad?

-Bueno entonces hare los preparativos Ichigo…- Muy contenta se puso de pie y salió del cuarto del pelopincho dejándolo con más cara de What que mi amigo Luis frente a la prueba de calculo

Y al día siguiente, mas arreglada de lo normal con un vestido blanco de tirantes con un generoso escote (cortesía de Matsumoto por que se equivoco de talla en un ataque de compras en rebaja) estaba Rukia pero con cara de inconformidad e Ichigo no difería de su expresión

-¿Y que esperamos enana?-Se animo a preguntar

-Inoue, Ishida y Chad me hablaron hace unos segundos para cancelar nuestra salida- Suspiro resignada- Así que tendremos que hacer esto nosotros dos solos

-Maldita enana-Gruño entre dientes el pelinaranjita, bueno ya se esperaba algo así

-Bueno, entonces ¿Dónde empezamos?- Ignoro por completo el anterior comentario de su "cita" y saco un papel- Primero tenemos que ir de compras- Ichigo levanto una ceja al escuchar aquella frase

-Suerte enana no llegues tarde a la casa- Emprendía la huída pero Rukia lo jalo de inmediato

-¡Por allá Ichigo!- Casi le rompía el brazo

-¡Ya dije que vayas sola!- Vocifero él pelopincho encarándola… y entonces la cara de asombro se hizo presente en el rostro de Kurosaki, en los labios pequeños y finos relució el color rosado, brillante… ¿Rukia se había pintado los labios?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto al ver que Ichigo estaba como retrasado mirándola- ¡Vamos que se hace tarde!- Grito jalándolo y esta vez no hubo oposición por parte del atontado chico

En la tienda los presentes los veían y sonreían tontamente murmurando cosas como "que tiernos… están saliendo juntos" Ichigo se ponía rojo y con mala cara, aunque después cuando Rukia le enseñaba algo o le sonreía se calmaba, al fin después de ver y ver ella prácticamente lo arrastro a los vestidores

-Se sincero o te rompo la cara- Le escucho decir desde donde se había metido hacia poco mas de 30 minutos, Ichigo estaba de lo más aburrido recargando su rostro en sus manos

-Si enana- Suspiro-Mujeres- Murmuro y ella salió dejándolo con la boca abierta, Ichigo pensó que ya era gusto de la shinigami hacer que su cara pareciera irónicamente un fresa al menos en el color- Ru… ¿Rukia?- Pregunto ganándose un enorme golpe por parte de la aludida que llevaba aquel vestido mas descentre, color lila que contrastaba con su bella piel y la hacía ver tan linda… Ichigo se pateo mentalmente ¿linda la enana? Definitivamente el no había pensado eso, juegos de su mente, probablemente alguien dentro de su cabeza que pensaba cosas "insanas" con la enana

-_A mi no me eches la culpa de tus deseos Rey-_Manifestó su "conciencia"

"cállate imbécil… ni que estuviera hablando contigo-Insulto mentalmente a su mas "baja persona"

-¿Cómo que "Rukia"? imbécil se supone que debes decir algo como- "Oh que bonita te ves"- Dijo la pelinegra usando el tono que caracterizaba sus actuaciones

-Sueñas… solo cómpralo y ya- Ichigo tenía orgullo y no lo haría a un lado solo por que se viera tan bella que los otros novios que habían acompañado a sus chicas se le quedaban viendo... ¡¿otros novios?! No. No. No… él no era nada como eso… otro golpe mental… los adjetivos que hacían alusión a "bonita" aparecían en su mente

-Que envidia… esa chica tiene novio- Murmuro una de las jóvenes que se hallaba sola a sus amigas y Rukia parpadeo ante el comentario sintiéndose un poco abochornada, sin darse cuenta estaba en lo que llamaban una "cita" con su compañero de peleas

-Oii Rukia… deja de pensar en la lela y cámbiate- Llamo el sustituto, enojado aparentemente, sin que ella supiera que era por las miradas cínicas de esos chicos

-Tienes razón… creo que no me va- Rukia avergonzada de que todos la estuvieran viendo y murmurando cosas probablemente "raras" de ella y su amigo se metió al vestidor, colgó la prenda que acababa de usar sintiendo que el corazón se le salía… una cita con Ichigo… solos… según los mangas solo hacían eso las parejas enamoradas… suspiro mirando el suelo sin percatarse que detrás de ella el vestido desaparecía "misteriosamente", se coloco la ropa que traía puesta y salió, miro a todos lados, Ichigo no estaba

-Maldito… te atreviste a escapar-Gruño entre dientes cuando una bolsa oscura se poso enfrente de su rostro, aturdida miro a Ichigo que tenía el brazo estirado sosteniendo la bolsa y que miraba a otra parte con el rostro algo rojo

-Ten enana…- Rukia tomo el paquete al escuchar esas palabras y lo abrió, ahí dentro estaba el vestido lila

-¿Por qué?...-Pregunto mientras sentía que el corazón se le hacía grande los pulmones retenían el aire de manera pesada y sus mejillas ardían

-No es una mala inversión… sirve de que dejas de usar vestidos de mi hermana… además se te ve mejor que el que siempre traes puesto- A su manera el pelopincho le había hecho un regalo, Rukia miro el suelo… trago saliva sintiendo un extraño dolor al hacerlo

-Y ahora que enana- Se quejo la fresita

-Gracias… me gusta mucho- Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Rukia acepto algo que ya sospechaba… a ella le gustaba mucho que Ichigo sintiera algún interés, el que fuera, pero que lo tuviera por ella

-Estas muy rara enana- Fue lo único que se animo a responder sonrojado, al mirar a otra parte se dio cuenta de las miradas y al igual que Rukia se sintió incómodo con la situación, la gente que los veía sonreía de manera tonta, atino a tomar el brazo de Rukia y casi usar shunpo para salir del lugar, la menuda chica casi volaba a su lado, más calmados ahora en un restaurante ambos disfrutaban de una interesante conversación

-…

-…

Interesante de verdad… de no ser por el mesero les interrumpió dejándoles su orden las cosas hubieran seguido tan… silenciosas

-Por fin… moría de hambre- Ichigo, como todo hombre sin pensarlo mucho tomo la hamburguesa sin siquiera ver si era o no la suya, de la misma manera Rukia tomo la suya y ambos mordieron al mismo tiempo…

-PICANTE-Grito Rukia casi histérica por lo que Ichigo se atraganto

-¿Y ahora que enana? No puedes estar conforme con…-Se interrumpió… cierto, Rukia no comía nada de picante y él si… suspiro y se estiro hasta tomar la comida que Rukia sostenía en sus manos y una pequeña risita se le escapo- Es la mía enana… ¿podrías fijarte en lo que agarras?- Pregunto sin saber por qué la imagen de Rukia bebiéndose la soda, con las mejillas sonrosadas y lagrimas en los ojos le causaba tanta… ¿ternura?

-¡Fue tu culpa animal!- Se termino la soda… -¡Dame la mía!-Le exigió y el muchacho le entrego la que él había mordido- ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?-Pregunto al verlo morder la hamburguesa que ella tenía antes y él simplemente encogió los hombros

-Que llorona… solo es algo de picante… hasta pareces…-Se interrumpió… lo que iba decir era "hasta pareces mujer" pero, era así, Rukia aunque fuera fuerte y directa seguía siendo una chica… una muy sonrojada y dudosa viendo la gran mordida que tenía su hamburguesa

-_Le mordió aquí… ¿Cómo espera que muerda algo que…tocaron sus labios primero?... bueno… si no lo hago sería desperdiciar esto… que mi ni-sama me perdone…-_Al fin se animo a morder encontrando la mirada ambarina atenta a sus movimientos- ¿Qué?-Pregunto después de tragar lo que había llevado a su boca

-Nada-Murmuro siguiendo con lo suyo… sí que era una chica, pero muy diferente, miro a la otra mesa y vio a la pareja que estaba ahí, la chica se conformaba con un vaso de agua y un plato lleno de lechuga dijeran lo que dijeran eso era verdaderamente una tontería, ¿Cómo iba a un restaurante para no comer nada?, miro de nuevo a Rukia que distraída continuaba con su comida, se veía simpática comiendo, sin importarle las calorías y esas cosas estúpidas

-Oh!-Expreso Rukia viendo con los ojos brillantes la carta del restaurante- Ichigo… mira esto- Le enseño el postre especial, un helado de chocolate enorme con frutillas galletas y muchas más cosas dulces- Lo pediré- Dijo sin más levantando la mano al ver pasar al mesero

-Tan enana y tan tragona-Murmuro aunque inevitablemente sonriendo, a lo que la chica respondió con una mirada matadora

-Ni sueñes con que te dé-Amenazo

-Quien más necesita comer para crecer eres tu…aunque parece ser que crecerás a los lados - Las personas empezaron a voltear de apoco sonriendo ante la "pareja" tan joven que ahí se encontraba

-No es mi culpa que seas un gigante, mi estatura es normal, aquí el fenómeno es el Kilometro parado-Rukia le siguió el juego como siempre

- Tarada

-Idiota

-Pulga…

Y después de muchos insultos, y de ver comer a Rukia el enorme helado hasta que no quedará nada, miró su cartera… su mesada se había ido volando… pero se opuso a que Rukia pagara… maldito orgullo masculino

-Ah… que bien me siento-Canturreaba la pelinegra caminando delante de él

-Claro…- Ichigo no sabía si regresar y exigir un descuento por haber consumido tanto o haber dejado a Rukia lavando los platos para que pagara

-Mmm… queda… ¡vamos al parque!- grito entusiasmada y de nuevo jalándolo y el pelinaranja de un momento a otro cambio de humor

Ruidos… niños corriendo, señoras hablando y ancianos… ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

-Rukia… de verdad estas vieja- Le dijo sentado en aquella banca del bullicioso lugar

-Es un paso completamente normal en una cita…mira-Le enseño un papel con chappys dibujados

-Cita- Repitió viendo sin mucho interés el papel más bien en la pequeña mano que rozo la suya…debía admitirlo, sentir que la piel suave de alguien te provocaba escalofríos no era nada normal y menos si se suponía que eran "amigos"

-Es cuando… dos personas… se divierten juntos…pero pueden ser mas de dos personas-Intento corregir la morena- Y también pueden ser solo amigos- Eso, ni Chappy se lo creía, Rukia lo supo… lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando le enviaron la carta de aviso fue "Ichigo" que leía el papel de la "cita planeada" que ella hizo

1 Ir de compras

2 Comer

3 Parque

-Deja de leer tantos mangas… te pudren mas el cerebro y acompañado de esos dibujos parece historia de terror-Ichigo se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo, miraba al frente cruzado de brazos con mala cara y un par de buenos chipotes en la cabeza

-Es muy tranquilo- Murmuro ella disfrutando de la vista y del viento que acariciaba su rostro

-Querrás decir aburrido-Murmuro el pelinaranja observando el cielo que matizaba entre los oscuros colores de la noche y los cálidos destellos del sol ocultándose

-Fue un buen día… me divertí-Reconoció Rukia aunque en lugar de tener algún gesto de alegría o satisfacción parecía melancólica hasta triste

-Pues no parece que lo hiciste-Se quejo el sustituto preocupado por aquella expresión en el rostro de la morena

-Lo hice-Hablo queda, sin alterarse y lo miro, él acompaño el gesto, amabas miradas parecían vibrar Ichigo no pudo evitar mirar aquellas orbes violetas, bajo la mirada viendo la perfecta nariz y después aquellos labios que le invitaban a probar si el labial sabía a una rosada fresa… cuando el sol se pone y la Luna hace su luminosa entrada, pareciera que se rozan, levemente…la oscuridad se hizo presente, y si alguien fijaba su vista en lo que había a lo lejos, podría distinguir dos siluetas juntas compartiendo algo más que un destino… el farol se prendió y ambos separaron su unión sin decir ni una palabra, Rukia pasaba fácilmente del ligero sonrojo al escarlata total y lo mismo Ichigo

-Por… ¿Por qué?-Aún así Rukia quería saberlo… un beso podía ser un saludo pero eso… eso no fue ningún saludo

-¿Tengo que explicarte todo?-Pregunto Ichigo evidentemente abochornado, se había dejado llevar, esos pensamientos que no pudo controlar lo llevarían a la tumba pensaba

-_No me puedes culpar, Rey… a ambos nos gusto-_ Excusaba esa voz en su cabeza

-Ichigo?-Insistió la morena y el chico ladeo la cabeza para que sus aparentes dos neuronas hicieran sinapsis y le dieran la iluminación que pedía y la capacidad de hablar

-Un beso es un beso enana… no hay más que decir- La sola palabra "beso" era cursi para el chico por lo que decir lo que dijo le costó el alma… por un decir

-Entonces…tu y yo…-Otro sonrojo notorio se le vino al rostro- Somos… es decir tu y yo- Rukia suspiro frustrada, aunque le encantaba decir la frase "tú y yo-"

-¿hay un "nosotros"?- Tampoco lo diría… su poco argullo restante no se lo perdonaría

-Hay un nosotros- Concluyo la morena aliviada de no decir nada empalagoso y se recargo suavemente en el hombro del pelinaranja olvidándose del motivo por el que había salido con él y se habían besado, con esa acción el chico se animo y fingiendo que bostezaba acomodo su brazo alrededor de ella

-Ese truco es viejo-Murmuro ella

-Si tu lo conoces… debe ser- Aunque ellos fueran más que amigos jamás cambiarían se dijo Ichigo

-Cállate-Suspiro la pelinegra

El Hollow de Ichigo era ahora el más feliz del mundo

-Te dije que lo haría- Extendió la mano blanca al frente, Zangetsu no tenía ninguna expresión y observaba al frente a lado de su contraparte- Era mas que obvio que ella daría El primer paso, ella le propuso a Ichigo que salieran… ¿Por qué crees que ahora estamos en este lugar?- Señalo a su alrededor una ciudad desierta cubierta con nieve

-Pero… seguro es un malentendido… seguramente Rukia-sama esta algo afectada por el dulce que ha comido- Sode no Shirayuki trataba de excusar a su ama

-Esa excusa no sirve mujer… paga- Exigió y la peliblanca metió la mano dentro de su Kimono… extendió su pálida mano con cara de insatisfacción y le entrego un sobre blanco al ganador que lucía su sonrisa más arrogante

-Genial… ahora… ¿cómo regresamos a nuestros respectivos mundos?- Pregunto el Hollow y como respuesta la bella dama albina y Zangetsu se miraron encogiéndose en hombros

-¿Le gustaría tomar algo, Zangetsu? creo que el té con hojas de sakura le gustara- Pregunto Shirayuki mientras caminaba a lado del hombre

-Si-Fue el monosílabo que articulo mientras comenzaba a caminar a lado de la mujer

-SIGO AQUÍ-Grito el Hollow siguiéndolos tropezándose con uno de los extraños conejos que desfilaban por ahí

-Has perdido todo respeto que pude haber tenido… Rey- Murmuro negando al mirar a todos esos raros animales

_**Bueno… fumada estaba cuando escribí lo último… espero que les guste… no tengo experiencia en esto de escribir fanfics de Bleach… mi escabroso pasado era sailor moon pero… ya no pude continuar escribiendo ahí… cosas de la vida… **_

_**¿Rukia le dirá que se tiene que ir?**_

_**¿Por qué todos cancelaron a la mera hora?**_

_**¿Byakuya les dará la bendición? ¿Isshin le llorara al poster de Masaki cuando sepa?**_

_**¿Qué será lo que le dio Shirayuki al Hollow?**_

_**¿Me dejaran reviews? **_

_**¿Dejare de escribir tantas preguntas, de fumar y de babear con el papacito de Taylor Laurent? **_


	2. Alicia y Romeo

Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kubo Tite-sama… a quien estoy pensando en demandar por daños a mi salud si no deja a Rukia con Ichigo

_Te amo tanto por lo que soy_

_Cuando estás conmigo_

**Te amo, Lazcano Malo**

Cap. 2 Alicia y Romeo

Que podía decir Ichigo Kurosaki sobre esa "estúpida sonrisa de niño enamorado" como le apodo Karin a la cara de su hermano una vez regreso a casa con Rukia… simplemente le parecía que la vida por fin le sonreía y por eso estaba en correspondencia sonreír de esa manera agradecía también que su padre hubiera salido con un tal Ryuuken a una reunión de medicina por dos benditos meses… miraba el techo de su cuarto con aquella expresión en su rostro recostado pacíficamente en su cama

-Ichigo- Llamo Rukia que estaba recostada a su lado leyendo un manga- Esto es bastante… interesante…- Se rodó para quedar más cerca del pelinaranja y mostrarle lo que veía, este se giro poco quedando de lado mirando el tomo- ¿Los hermanos se pueden enamorar?-Pregunto de lo más inocente

-Claro que no enana… ¿Qué cosas estas leyendo?-Pregunto y miro el titulo _Boku wa imouto ni koi wo suru _("Estoy enamorado de mi hermana pequeña" adoro ese manga)- En serio Rukia… esos mangas te hacen daño- Señalo el grueso tomo y Rukia suspiro

-Aprendo las costumbres del mundo humano ¿recuerdas? Pero tienes razón… es bastante… raro que eso pase… mejor voy a leer lo que nos dejaron para Literatura

-Aleluya… la enana piensa estudiar-Se burlo el pelopincho y recibió un almohadazo como recompensa, Rukia tomo el libro, en letras doradas el titulo ponía "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" se sentó e Ichigo pensó que dejaría de leer en cuanto viera la trama, pero para su sorpresa eso no sucedió, parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que leía- Rukia… voy a salir unos momentos ¿vas?-Pregunto poniéndose de pie pero al parecer la chica estaba tan entrada en aquella novela que leía sin detenerse, el pelinaranja se sonrió y salió, compro una soda y un jugo para Rukia y regreso a paso lento, entro perezoso y subió poco a poco las escaleras…al entrar esperaba ver a Rukia sentada en el escritorio pero la vio en cambio sentada en la cama con cara muy seria

-¿Te gusto tanto que terminaste de leer?- Pregunto y ella suspiro

-Si… fue un interesante libro- Rukia sonrió de una manera que dejo a Ichigo con ganas de saber leer la mente

-¿Qué?-Pregunto acercándole el jugo y Rukia tomo con ambas manos el envase

-Creo que se cómo se siente Alicia-Respondió sin borrar la expresión un tanto burlona de su rostro

-¿Cómo?... de verdad estás volviéndote loca-Se burlo el chico

-Es que… ella llego a un lugar extraño donde todo era diferente y ella no conocía a nadie… eran otras reglas, otras personas… como cuando llegue a este lugar- Se encogió en hombros- Pero… creo que Alicia no tuvo ningún motivo para querer quedarse… como yo- Ichigo parpadeo y después sonrió sentándose a su lado

-Si… comprobado… estás loca Rukia- Murmuro pero sin el afán de hacerla enfadar, y ella también asintió dándole por primera vez en su vida la razón

-Pues si estoy contigo… es lógico que lo esté- Contestó tranquila jugando con la pajita del jugo- Ichigo… ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si yo muriera?

-Hierba mala nunca muere- Un golpe sacudió la casa Ichigo se maldecía por que tendría un bonito moretón en el ojo por culpa de su comentario, aunque lo dijo porque estaba seguro de que Rukia jamás moriría, no si estaba con él

-Se supone que nuestras almas se vuelven partículas… pero yo quisiera volver a vivir- Continuo ella con seriedad- si algún día desapareciera o volviera a morir se que querría tener la misma alma cuando renaciera…

-¿Has estado viendo a Kanoji con Yuzu verdad?-Pregunto sarcástico

-Claro que no idiota… simplemente quisiera no olvidar nada de lo que he aprendido… como Alicia, ella no olvidaría nada de su sueño… y yo no quiero olvidar nada de este sueño-Ichigo suspiro y la pellizco, la shinigami se quejo- ¡ANIMAL! ¿Por qué haces eso imbécil?

-Porque estas medio zafada Rukia… esto no es un sueño… ya quisiera yo no tener ningún problema con Hollows, fantasmas, Arrancars, locos con complejo de dios o tu endemoniado hermano y claro, dejar de ver conejos estúpidos en mis libretas

-Con mi ni-sama y Chappy no te metas tarado-Amenazo alzando el puño

-Nah… el punto es que estas aquí y yo también… si mueres y renaces yo te encontrare… esa es mi especialidad… atraer enanas anormales y con familias de ricachones estirados

-Estúpido-Murmuro la pelinegra sonriendo levemente y abriendo su jugo- ¿Y que tal si yo soy un insecto y tu un humano?-Pregunto después de sorber un poco por el popote

-Serías una pulga… y en ese caso dudaría en usar insecticida- Contestó él

-¿Y si renaciera en un lugar muy lejos?-Insistió en preguntar la pelinegra

-Créeme… alguien allá arriba, en una nube muy mullida nos pondría en el mismo camino-Le aseguro el muchacho-Solo espero que no tengas hermanos

-¿Y si fuera hombre?- A Rukia le encantaba poner en apuros al shinigami sustituto

-Rukia… te estás pasando de preguntona-Le regaño levemente avergonzado, en menos de 5 minutos había dicho demasiadas cosas cursis

-Solo es una pregunta Kurosaki-Kun- Se burlo usando el tonó que tanto lo fastidiaba

-Tonta… quizás deberías dejar de decir tantas cosas sin sentido y rezar para que en tu siguiente vida no seas tan chaparra y mandona

-¿Quieres golpe de las buenas noches verdad?-Pregunto mostrándole el puño levantado

-Como sea… tu estarás dando lata por aquí mucho tiempo- Las últimas dos palabras le recordaron a Rukia que el "felices para siempre" no se aplicaba a la vida que ella llevaba

-Dices eso tan seguro de ti mismo que casi me lo creo…cuando no esté por aquí lo recordare-Murmuro sonriendo para después beber otro sorbo de jugo e Ichigo le miro de reojo… ¿por que parecía que ella se estuviera despidiendo todo el tiempo?

-Enana si tienes algo que decir dilo ya-Dijo decidido mientras la tomaba de los hombros con fuerza y la encaraba esperando la respuesta

-Tengo que irme… Ichigo-Contesto ella bajando un poco la mirada sintiendo que se rompería de tan fuerte que la apretaba- A dormir…-Completo y el sustituto relajo su agarre ella pudo ponerse de pie y camino a la salida se detuvo unos instantes- Pobre de ti si mañana tengo las marcas de tus dedotes- Salió sin decir nada más, por su parte el pelopincho miraba con detenimiento el jugo que la pelinegra había dejado, casi no lo había tocado pero se notaba en el cartón la fuerte marca de la mano de Rukia… algo no estaba bien

Rukia por su parte miraba el uniforme del instituto

-¿Estas emocionada Rukia-chan?- Pregunto Yuzu a la morena que asintió levemente- Estoy segura que cuando vayas a la universidad se verá mejor el vestido que el uniforme- La Kuchiki se quedo quiera

-_No creo… estar para ese entonces… así que disfrutare estos últimos momentos… lo mas que pueda para poder dejar mi corazón como Kaien me enseño-_ Pensó la morena 

Karin, con siempre intuitivo sexto sentido miro la expresión de Rukia… entrecerró los ojos… las luces de la casa Kurosaki se apagaron, Rukia se removió en la cama, miro el techo… aunque intentara estaba segura de que no podría hacer algo para poder quedarse, y conociendo al pelinaranja si se iba sin más sería capaz de ir hasta la sociedad de almas… quizás si utilizaba algo para hacerle olvidar, a él y a todos sobre su existencia no sería tan doloroso para ella irse, decidida tomo su móvil y marco a un lugar donde seguramente tendrían la solución a sus problemas

-Si- Respondió una voz adormilada- Está hablando a la tienda de Urahara

-Eso ya lo sé imbécil- Respondio Rukia tratando de no alzar la voz ya que estaba escondida en el baño

-Oh… Kuchiki-san ¿Qué se te ofrece a estas horas?-Pregunto mientras veía atentamente el calendario delante de él- ¿Podría ser un regalo para tu nuevo novio?-Pregunto insinuante

-Estúpido-Farfullo Rukia sonrojada- Quiero hacerte un pedido especial… pero además quiero que conserves el secreto Urahara- Hablo quedamente escuchando a Yuzu removerse de su cama un poco atenta a todo movimiento

-¿Qué podría ser?-Pregunto el rubio abriendo su pequeña libreta

-Quiero… algo que pueda borrar por completo la memoria de las personas, sin que estas puedan recordar nada… ¿tienes algo así?-Pregunto y Urahara del otro lado parpadeo

-Claro pero… será algo caro ¿para qué quieres algo así?-Cuestiono anotando algo en la libreta

-No preguntes… cárgalo a mi cuenta que sea de lo mejor Urahara o le diré a ni-sama que me vendiste algo defectuoso ¿entendiste?- Colgó y se recargo en la puerta del baño- Será una oportunidad para todos… para recomenzar- Afuera Karin miraba al frente, había escuchado todo, seguramente Rukia regresaría de donde venía, pero esta vez sin Ichigo ¿su hermano estaba enterado o el pedido especial era para hacerle olvidar?, se fue a la cama y escucho a la pelinegra entrar y recostarse

Se respiraba cierto aire de nostalgia y festividad en el instituto de Karakura… como un ciclo los nuevos estudiantes ocuparían el lugar de los que saldrían, para Rukia marcaba el final también de su vida de "estudiante" a duras penas pero paso la escuela, formada con sus compañeros esperaba entrar al salón

-Oh Kuchiki-san extrañare tu belleza que alimentaba mi alma en las mañanas- Keigo se abalanzaba a la pequeña shinigami pero el pie de Ichigo lo aplasto contra el suelo

-Apunta tu emotividad a otro lado- Gruño la fresita que estaba formado junto a la Kuchiki

-QUE MAL AMIGO APARTE DE TRAIDOR NO ME DEJAS DESPEDIRME DE KUCHIKI-SAN-Grito Keigo con un lagrimón en los ojos, Mizuiro, aún entretenido con el celular tomo al llorón y lo jalo

-Ya sabes que es la novia de Ichigo… si no quieres morir deja a Kuchiki-san en paz- Le decía tecleando en el móvil y caminando mientras lo arrastraba

-Si no te conociera diría que aún te preocupas mucho por mí- Dijo divertida sonriendo

-Si no te conociera diría que hablas mucho-Contesto el pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos

-Parece que todos están muy emocionados el día de hoy- Rukia observaba a Tatsuki, Inoue Mahana y compañía conversar animadas, mientras que Keigo decía cosas sin sentido a Mizuiro que solo asentía ignorándolo

-Eso es porque todos tienen planes para el futuro enana… de milagro estamos aquí después de tanta pelea- Contesto Ichigo relajándose un poco

-El futuro… seguramente todos tienen grandes sueños… seguir viviendo y disfrutar cada momento… para alguien que ya murió y que su destino es la sociedad de almas es divertido pensar en un futuro que jamás tendremos - Ichigo bajo los brazos que tenía cruzados y miro a Rukia que parecía estar muy seria

-Chicas avancen- Pidió la profesora y así la morena se fue dejando al sustituto pensando en que Rukia estaba demasiado extraña, a su vez la morena observaba la pantalla de su móvil… su pedido llegaría dentro de poco tiempo así que debía aprovechar lo que le restaba de estadía en el mundo humano, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un papelito que le pasó la persona a su lado

-Kurosaki-Fue lo único que dijo la joven en secreto

-Eh… gracias- Respondió la pelinegra, desenvolvió el papel y leyó "_¿Qué te traes enana? Dímelo o te obligare a que me digas"_ Rukia rió bajito y con su lapicero de Chappy contestó, el papel le llegó al pelopincho que lo desdoblo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa algo traviesa "_Oblígame Ku-ro-sa-ki-Kun" _

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, mientras todos se decían palabras de ánimo… en la azotea el cuerpo de una estudiante fue empujado a la pared con algo de rudeza… no podía respirar sin jadear… su pequeño cuerpo fue presionado contra la dura pared… los labios le ardían aunque no tanto como aquellas traviesas manos que vagaban por sus piernas

-Nos van a ver- Se separo un poco del fogoso beso Rukia mirando a otro lado avergonzada de lo que estaba pasando

-Todos están ocupados- Contesto algo desesperado Ichigo

-Que pervertido eres Kurosaki-kun- Se burlo la morena y lo separo de su cuerpo- No soy de esas chicas- Le dijo mirándolo por sobre su hombro- Al menos no aquí- Concluyo acomodándose la falda mientras el pelinaranja sonreía levemente y caminaba detrás de ella

-Ah! Kuchiki-san Kurosaki-Kun- Animada Inoue corrió hasta ellos- Estamos pensado ir al Karaoke ¿van?- Rukia asintió e Ichigo suspiro con resignación, mientras todos cantaban animados, Ishida trataba de provocar a Ichigo para que cantara y Rukia observaba a sus amigos… personas con las que compartía lazos importantes, a Ichigo que le había dado la oportunidad de sentirse humana una vez más… sonrió con ganas, no quería olvidar a nadie de ese lugar, por eso la medicina se las daría a ellos decidida a decirles antes de que la olvidaran que siempre recordaría todo lo que vivió

-chala…e chala…- Cantaba Keigo a todo pulmón… (a jeje se nota que no vi dragón ball cuando era chica verdad) y sin darse cuenta se enredo con los cables calleándose sobre Chizuru que por intentar abrazar a Inoue termino estrellándose con la pared y de paso pateando a Keigo que le tiro el micrófono a Mizuiro en la cabeza y lo noqueo… la reunión se tuvo que terminar, una ves en casa Rukia veía el cielo desde la ventana de Ichigo

-Ni pienses que con eso crecerás, solo te dolerá el cuello- Le dijo Ichigo interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos

-Imbécil… solo estaba pensando en todo lo que paso hoy- Sin quererlo toco un tema que ella pensó olvidado

-¿Qué te pasa enana? Me estas asustando… estas pensando- Como siempre el pelinaranja no se midió en lo que dijo y como siempre recibió tal golpe que lo dejó sin ganas de hablar menos mal que las hermanas del sustituto no estaban si no pensarían que su hermano era masoquista

-Hoy fue divertido aunque un amargado no quiso cantar- Con esto la mirada violácea de Rukia se dirigió a Ichigo que estaba acostado en su cama

-Pues tú tampoco cantaste- Rezongo Ichigo

-Es que no me sé ninguna canción- Respondio ella sentándose a su lado- Pero tu tocas eso ¿no?- Señalo la guitarra que estaba en un rincón

-Una cosa es eso y la otra es cantar- Ichigo se puso de pie y tomo la guitarra

-¿Será que no querías que escucharan tu horrible voz? A quizás es que no puedes cantar nada- Pregunto la morena provocándolo así que como todo macho que se respeta tuvo la necesidad de demostrar lo contrario (Nota: Pues… esta parte esta algo cursi pero la verdad adoro esa canción)

Esta mujer

Despertó y su mirada guardó

Cada instante de luz, cada sol

Cada intento de amar lo feliz

Esta mujer

Cuando abraza se pierde y su voz

Me rescata de cada dolor

Me ilumina de azul todo el gris

Esta mujer

No imagina que en cada lugar

De mi cuerpo se queda al llover

Y no puedo decírselo bien

Sólo apenas cantar

Esta mujer

Va tan alto si empieza a volar

Que mi empeño le pide volver

Para amarla otra vez y otra más

Esta mujer

No detiene su paso jamás

Quien la mira no puede olvidar

Que pasó por su lado una vez

Rukia estaba algo en shock en primer lugar Ichigo cantaba y muy bien, en segundo estaba segura que esa canción era para ella y en tercer lugar la canción difería de lo que escuchó cantar en el Karaoke a la mayoría de los chicos

-Trágate tus palabras-Dijo el pelinaranja aunque avergonzado y con algo de color rojo en sus mejillas

-Sonrojándote como una chica… que ridículo te ves- Le dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie

-Maldita enana…- Gruño el pelopincho pero calló cuando vio que la pelinegra se sentaba a su lado

-Mañana… salgamos de nuevo Ichigo- Susurro recargándose en el hombro del muchacho

-Primero te burlas de mí y luego quieres que salgamos- Contesto de mal humor el chico

-Les diré a todos la cursilería que cantaste-Murmuro con los ojos cerrados

-Eso es extorsión- Gruño y estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Ichigo recordó que quería preguntarle

-Rukia… desde hace rato quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué últimamente has estado haciendo cosas que no parecen normales?... no malinterpretes pero… has estado tan rara que me haces recordar cuando Byakuya vino por ti… acaso tu…- Ichigo miro a la pequeña shinigami… se había quedado dormida

-Hay enana… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-Pregunto rascándose la cabeza suspiro con pesar y después se dejo caer en la cama con ella en brazos era curioso como a veces lo hacía enojar, otras veces le desesperaba, lo alteraba, lo ponía de buen humor y otras más le hacía hacer cosas que parecían dignas del suicida de Romeo… crió por lo bajo… ella se creía Alicia y él Romeo vaya combinación

_**Chicas aquí el segundo capitulo con muy pokito lime patrocinado por mi fiebre de 38 grados!!! Wiiii… nah… si me siento muy malita… buaaa reviews de medicina porfas… o sentiré que mi esfuerzo de no poner cosas tan raras no valió la pena… y ya que estoy con esto de la fiebre se me ocurrió un One-shot que subiré mañana llamado 38 grados obviamente Ichiruki y gracias a mi alucine de enfermedad también se me ocurrió otro fic… jaja podría redimirme con mis amigos de Sailor moon… o mejor ponerlo aki… maldita fiebre me hace pensar cosas raras **_


End file.
